Riptide (SIRIUS BLACK)
by ThatAverageWeirdo
Summary: "Just because you're a Slytherin, doesn't mean you're bad." "Who are you and what have you done with Sirius Black?" "Shut up, I'm trying to be helpful for once." {MARAUDERS ERA} Started 12.4.17


**IT'S EASY TO SAY**

Amelia Grace did not fit in well with her family. They stood on one side of the river-a very wide river might she add-while she was forced to stand on the other, the key word being: forced. It's not like she wanted to be sepereated from them, the girl wanted quite the opposite actually. But then again, she couldn't just build a bridge, oh no, things were never that simple in the wizarding world.

Her family of Gryffindors thought she was a disgrace just because she wore silver and green, they didn't except her because of the silver and green scarfs, ties, socks and everything else the girl owned that were branded with the Slytherin symbol. As if being secretly hated by almost all her family wasn't bad enough, she was in the most hated house in Hogwarts. The brunette girl could only shake her head at what the stereotypes for being a Slytherin were.

If you're a Slytherin, you're a bully.

If you're a Slytherin, you're evil.

If you're a Slytherin, you're more likely to be a death eater.

Those were only a few of the sayings passed around the school, and sadly, much to her dislike, the Grace Family took these sayings to the heart. The only other family member that didn't mind Amelia's house was the younger Grace sister, Abigail. Abigail was three years younger then Amelia, and didn't like giving into any stereotypes, due to her way of thinking, Amelia and Abigail were close. The two girls always ignored the way people stared as a Gryffindor and Slytherin marched alongside each other; arms linked as they did. They would just smile and gossip as if the people around them had disappeared into thin air.

"I heard Molly Prewett fancies Arthur Weasley."

"Oh really?"

There's no need to say Amelia's parents didn't approve of Abigail being so close to her elder sister, they made that completely obvious on their own. So who would Amelia go to when her parents dragged their youngest away? Who was supposed to keep her company? Well that was simple. HensleyBrewer and GeorgiaRivera were Amelia's two fellow Slytherins, as well as her two closest friends. When Abigail was dragged away by her parents Amelia would always floo over to Hensley's and or Georgia's house, and today, that exact thing had happened.

"Honey I'm home!" Amelia called out from the burnt fire place.

The girl stepped out of the fire place and into the wide room that was decorated in varieties of whites, greens and greys. She leaned down to remove her heeled boots as there was thudding from the stairs, signaling that Georgia was making her way down them.

"Amelia! Salazar, I was wondering when you were going to show up." Georgia grumbled as she arched her back; satisfyed once she heard a pop.

"You look like you've been working." Amelia snickered at the girl who stood in front of her, Georgia was covered in paint splatters and had her hair up in an untidy bun. Georgia, didn't say anything, she only rolled her eyes and gestured for Amelia to follow her.

As Georgia turned away and began making her way up the stairs, Amelia, had managed to get her first boot off without toppling over. She threw it onto the untidy pile of shoes the Brewer Family had created with their own footwear. Amelia shifted to her left foot as she began removing her other boot. As soon as the boot slipped off she tossed it into the pile and slid across the light green carpet in her green socks with silver stripes. The brunette then began making her way up the dark oak stairs; grasping the railing with each step she took. Amelia reached the top of the stairs only to see the light from Georgia's room cascading over the dimly lit hallway, and all Amelia did was stand at the top of the stairs, her eyes drawn to the photos that decorated the Brewer Family walls.

Gripping the railing until her knuckle was white, Amelia would never admit the envy she carried for Georgia. Georgia had a family who loved her, a family who supported her, but the only conclusion Amelia could come to was Georgia's family were also Slytherins, so that was why they loved and gave her support. Amelia stared at an eight year old Georgia who had a gap in her two front teeth, she had been laughing while her mother peppered her with kisses, and her father hugged the two tightly.

Just because they wore the Slytherin colors, didn't mean they weren't a happy family.

She continued to stare at the on-playing photo, scoffing mentally at the fact her family shunned her because of the green and silver colors. Amelia's feet soon began gliding across the floor once again, she looked at every single photo she had seen at least hundreds of times before, yet, she was never tired of seeing them. All they did was show her something she wanted, something she desired, all those family photos showed her, was her pain. Amelia stopped at one photo, it was her, Hensley and Georgia all laughing together as they wrapped their arms around each other, this was during their third year in Hogwarts. Amelia laughed quietly as the third year Georgia made faces at third year Hensley, third year Amelia decided to join in soon after.

"Oi, Amelia, you okay mate?" Georgia called out to her friend.

Amelia reluctantly turned away from the photo before walking across the hall and into Georgia's mess of a room. There were several paint buckets consisting of black, white and grey, sitting side by side on the floor to Georgia's left. There were several large white sheets spread out across the floor, which had caught excess paint like they were meant to do. Georgia had pushed all of her stuff from the painting side of her room to the other half of her medium sized room. Amelia stepped onto the sheets and looked at Georgia who was currently painting a petal of one of the several giant roses crowded in the corner of her wall.

"Looks good." Amelia complimented sincerely as Georgia smiled to herself.

"Perks of being an artist." Georgia stated as she gave a wink towards Amelia, she finished the third rose off with the swish of her small paint brush.

"If only I had a galleon for every time I heard that." Amelia snorted as Georgia just stuck her tongue out at her friend.

Georgia placed the brush down before backing up to stand next to Amelia. "Ah what a masterpiece if I do say so myself." Georgia bragged before kissing the tips of her fingers and flaring them out to the piece on the wall.

"Well, I mean if you're blind then I guess you could call it art." Amelia joked as Georgia scoffed and pushed on Amelia's right shoulder.

"You're such an arse." The girl snorted as Amelia smirked.

"Yet, you love me anyway." Amelia laughed.

"Well, I mean if you're blind then..."

"Hey! Now who's an arse!" She called out as Georgia giggled slightly at Amelia's remark.

The two girls continued to gaze at the wall, Amelia admired every detail as Georgia just complained about her "mistakes". After Amelia had convinced her it was nice and she had did a good job, the two teens decided to hang around in the lounge. Georgia was sitting in her father's favorite chair whilst Amelia sat criss-crossed on the light green carpet.

"So, when did you say your parents would be back?" Amelia asked while Georgia shifted in the chair.

"Friday possibly, they just needed to do some stuff at the ministry."

Amelia nodded and went back to picking at the carpet threads as Georgia turned sideways in the chair, her legs now dangling over the side. Georgia looked down at Amelia before looking up at her ceiling. "So, sixth year, huh?"

Amelia shrugged as she pulled another thread. "Everything feels like it's going to fast once you get to a point."

Georgia nodded in agreement and turned in the chair so she was in her original sitting position. Amelia sighed as she rested her head in her palms, she never liked the fact that things changed, no matter what you did, things would just never be the same. Amelia was thankful for this, yet she wasn't at the same time, she was torn between being thankful and not being thankful. She was thankful that thirteen years ago a little crying Abigail was born into this miserable world, but she was-and still is-not thankful that the world is miserable. These things were easy to decide for her, she could decide that Abigail was good, the world was bad, her friends were good but school exams were bad. Amelia had difficulty deciding on one thing imparticular though, wether her retrieving her Hogwarts letter was a good thing, or a bad thing.

Amelia's parents always knew she would become a witch, but they always expected her to be a Gryffindor, like them. So when word got around that the descendant of Anthony and Colleen Grace (two of the most known Gryffindors in Hogwarts) was a Slytherin, well, Mr. Grace had to stop his wife from nearly fainting.

"Our Amelia was sorted into Slytherin, Anthony! Slytherin!"

"I know darling, it will be okay, just breathe."

Eleven year old Amelia didn't feel ashamed at all though. Slytherin was also known as one of the strongest houses in Hogwarts, so she had no trouble fitting in with the others and only tilted her head when she returned from Hogwarts to a nervous Colleen who was on the verge of tears and Anthony who only scowled at the young girl. This was the time in Amelia's life when she learned just how hated Slytherins were amongst the other houses. She knew the most hated house amongst the Slytherins was the Gryffindor House, but, they gave her no reason to hate them until she met the Marauders.

The Marauders, were a group of four boys who liked to cause mischief and trouble around Hogwarts. James Potter, was the annoying jock who Lily Evans would complain about constantly, Amelia only knew this since she was friends with Severus, but much to Amelia's confusion, Lily and Severus haven't been talking recently. Sirius Black, was the hot guy, which nearly every girl in the bloody school drooled over, even if he was a playboy that wouldn't stop girls from fawning over him and melting to the floor. Remus Lupin, was the only one- in Amelia's opinion-that had any actual brains. The girl couldn't understand how he put up with the three other boys, he seemed so fond of them. She often shook her head at Remus who just seemed to follow them around as if he was expecting one of them to explode. Then there was Peter Pettigrew, Peter seemed to just follow them around but in reality, he really was friends with the three other members. To many people's surprise, James, Sirius and Remus actually stuck around and put up with Peter's lost puppy moments, they were real friends to the boy. Perhaps they weren't that bad? No one would know unless they actually took the time to talk with the four troublemakers, and Amelia would rather get confronted by Dumbledore himself then spend time with the Marauders.

Georgia shifted in the chair once again as Amelia pulled more threads from the carpet. Amelia sighed and pondered about her school year, all the girl really wanted was a normal year at Hogwarts...but then again, she did attend a school for wizards and witches. It was perfectly normal to her, but to a muggle? Sometimes she would curse herself for being born a witch, what if she wanted to be a muggle? Amelia would have to be struck dumb before mentioning her muggle thoughts to her mother or father. The girl laughed mentally at the image of her mother and father's bewildered faces.

"Mum, Dad, I've decided to quit Hogwarts and go live as a muggle!"

"Oh Anthony! Where have we gone wrong!"

"You want to become a muggle? Haven't you caused our family enough shame!?"

Amelia rolled onto her back and stared up at the dark oak ceiling. She shook the muggle thoughts away and mentally slapped herself, she didn't know the first thing about being a muggle! Amelia sighed as she heard the faint sound of Georgia's soft snores. The brunette girl just wanted one normal year, a year without chaos, a year where the Marauders would stop causing trouble, a year where drama disappeared. If only it were possible.


End file.
